No Ordinary Witch
by Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley
Summary: Alice Taylor May, 14, a witch. Best friends: Fred and George Weasley. Fred loves Alice, Alice loved George. What will happen when she figures out she loves Fred instead?
1. Close Contact

"Ron!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head, Hermione and Ron were arguing on why Ron had a detention.

"Ally," Ron's voice was pleading to me, I shut my Potions book and turned in my chair, "Please tell her." His face was as red as his hair, I looked at Hermione who looked very flustered.

"'Mione, Ron accidently created an explosion in potions today, with what I have no idea, but Snape was really upset," I looked at the portrait hole to see George and Alicia come in, "Now if you don't mind, I think I should get out and get some air." I got up, and without looking walked out of the common room. I walked down the staircase when I heard my name being called.

"ALICE!" I turned to see it was Fred, George's twin. I smiled, while he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes Fred?" I asked.

"Why'd you leave the room? George wanted to ask you a something'."

"Why does he ask me? He has his girlfriend Alicia, she's basically glued to his side all day long." Fred smacked my arm playfully as we walked outside, the crisp cool air hit me hard which caused me to shiver a little. Fred took off his cloak and wrapped it around me.

"Alice Taylor May," Damn it he said my whole name, "George and I have known you since all three of us were five, besides our family and the friends we have here, you're the girl we come to."

"True but, I'm not always going to be there. Plus when George asks me a question it's usually something along the line of what kind of flowers do girls like? Chocolates? You know the usual lovey-dovey crap. Now I'm all for romance and stuff ya know, but not when it comes to those two." I looked up at Fred who looked straight into my eyes.

"He talks about you, you know that right?"

"No…"

"Well he talks about you, more than Alicia. But," He turned me to face him, he brushed away the bangs from my eyes, "Alice, she's got something you got?"

"Let me guess, a pretty face?" His cheeks pinked a little.

"N-no not just that."

"A voice like a Veela? Or Angel?"

"Better than either."

"My pranking ability?" He laughed and pulled me into a hug.  
"Yea, that too. What does she have?" I couldn't keep a straight face thinking about what I was gonna say.  
"Horse face, caterpillar eyebrows, and a rotten attitude towards girls around George."

"You forgot one thing." He whispered at me.

"What's that?" He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Before he could answer, Angelia called to him. I smiled weakly and tried to give his cloak back.

"No keep it, I'll get it back from ya tomorrow." He walked away from me towards Angelia who has a major crush on him. I stood there, the wind blowing into my face, which was grateful because my face was feeling very hot. I took out my iPod (a gift my muggle aunt gave me), and turned on "Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon." By Queen. I felt something on my cheek, I looked up and it started to snow.

My name is Alice Taylor May, I am 17, I'm part of the Order of the Phoenix and I'm not an ordinary witch.


	2. Alice Taylor May's Bio

Character Bio:

Name: Alice Taylor May

Birthday: October 8th 1992

Apperance: Five foot four, slim and curvy, wavy light brown hair that goes to her shoulders w/ purple streaks, left eye is blue, right eye is purple.

Likes: Music: Classic Rock (mostly The Who and Queen), Punk, Emo and a bit of blues. Food: Spicy, Itallian, Fish and Chips. Apples, Banannas, Peaches, Tomatoes, cherry Tomatoes. Activities: Singing, Writing, Creating Potions, Painting, Pulling Pranks.

Dislikes: Music: Rap, Hip-hop, Remixed music. Food: Coconuts, Pineapples, Kiwis. Activities: Quidditch (Terrified of heights and pain), Dueling with Draco Malfoy, Running from Professor Snape.

Parents: Maureen Rose May, Freddie Roger May.

Pets: A black cat and small burrowing owl. Cats name: Killer Queen Owls name: Squeaks.

Friends: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Angelia Johnson, Katie Bell, Ginny Weasley.

Hey Okay so no I do not own anything of Harry Potter except my characters! Review it! lol Cookies?


	3. Waking up to hell

I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I only own mine. Enjoy

Alice's POV

I groaned at the sound of Katie Bell trying to sneak up to wake me up, she always did this to me, especially since I didn't sleep well the night before.

"ALLY! WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO GET UP AND GO TO HOGSMEDE!" I groaned again at her excitement.

"Whyyyyyyyy...we don't need anything besides candy." I looked at her with my evil eye.

"Masks for the masquarade ball! It's tonight silly!" She giggled. Oh god no...the ball...no one will know who is who...damn it. A sudden little rain cloud poured on me and her.

"Sorry bout the rain Katie but honestly I am not excited or in content." I stopped the rain and she whipped her hair at me.

"It's okay, I think I'm getting used to it. But you should be, you can finally dance with George without having Alicia watch you or anything!"

"Good point but I still don't like the fact the third years are coming." I said knowingly.

"Ah ah ah Harry Potter is coming rememeber?"

"Oh Katie leave the poor boy alone, he may be famous but he's just an ordinary person like you and me." I pointed to her and myself.

"Ummm Alice you're not ordinary, you make weather whenever you are moody which is everyday. I don't mind but sometimes it gets a bit annoying." I shook my head and got out of my nice warm bed...which was sort of soaked. I walked to my trunk and got out my skinny jeans and dark red long sleeved shirt.

"Going to take a shower and freshen up hmmmm." I heard Alicia mock.

"Going to take a shower because I just need one. Unlike you, I actually want to look half decent." I stuck my tongue out at her, childish I know but I couldn't think of anything else.

"You will never look half decent, you're a freak, different eye colors, streaks in your hair and your freaky powers, who would like that." She sneered.

"Well Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Lee, Oliver, Cedric, and a few more guys don't mind me. Katie, Angelia, Hermione, Ginny, Cho Chang, and a few other girls don't mind me either. They're my friends and they accept me for who I am. Why can't you?" I asked to myself as I left for the bathroom. I heard her yell something but I pretty much didn't care. I took a hot shower which made me feel better, my nerves felt shot and my anger wasn't much a simple hex could do but other than that it was heaven. I got out and got dressed, my hair completely frizzy but as soon as I touched it, it smoothed out. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the room I shared with Alicia, Katie, Angelia.

"Lookin good there Ally." Angelia said smiling.

"You look great Ang, gonna come with me and Katie to Hogsmede and pick out our masks?" I asked, now I was sort of excited for the dance.

"I already got mine but I can help you two out." She smiled. I heard Alicia snort.

"Are you kidding she has a mask, her face is ugly enough." She said with a sneer.

"Wow really? Then you must've had a really good surgeon to give you a mug like that." I said anger boiling slowly.

"I'll tell George you said that and he'll stop talking to you! FOR GOOD!" She shouted. She ran out with a shrill. Angelia and Katie looked at me with a frightful look.

"This isn't the first time, George will just say did you antagonize her, she'll say no, he'll ask me and I say yes, he'll give her a small lecture and she'll be all huffy and puffy."

"Really?" Katie asked.

"Yea or he'll just yell at me and Fred will talk to George because as both of you know they have extendable ears here to keep an ear out for me." Angelia and Katie's eyes bugged out and looked everywhere, I laughed a little and said to one of the ears which was on my bed post, "guys Alicia is coming, you heard me make fun of her...but then you heard her too. Don't hate me" They (meaning Katie and Angelia) looked at me bewildered.

"Just letting the guys know about Alicia." I said with a shrug. I left our tower and entered the common room to see Lee and Oliver talking about something.

"Hey Alice." Oliver said with a small grin.

"Oi Ally, Alicia is really pissed today. What happened?" Lee asked with a smile. So I told them what happened. Oliver looked irritated and Lee looked like he was about to burst with laughter.

"Alice!" I heard a sing-song voice Alicia used when she got her way.

"Damnit." I growled. I turned to see George and Alicia, George looking pissed off and Alicia with a smug face.

"Alice we need to talk." He said with a voice I had no clue he had. We left the common room through the portrait hole and we went down the stairs, and we went into the room that just appeared *I forgot the name*.

"Alice, you know I think you're really starting to be a bitch." He said. woah that was unexpected.

"You heard her, she thinks I'm a freak. My powers I have no control, my eyes are my mothers eyes." My heart started to sink, I'm lookin at George, the guy I've been in love with since we were young.

"That's the point, Alicia and I are together, and she's really upset about how much we spend together."

"And the fact that I made fun of her looks?" I pointed out.

"That too. Alice can you keep your tongue bitten please? For me?" His eyes softened but his face showed little gentleness.

"Well yes as long as she doesn't make fun of me." I stuck out my hand, he took it and pulled me into a hug. It started to heat up, literally, it was boiling in the room...why? Because I was blushing! He laughed and let me go, he left the room and I heard him sigh in content when the wind cooled him off.

"That was easy...too easy...wait what did Fred do?" I raised an eyebrow at my own idea...I left the room and saw Katie and Angelia with a very pleased Alicia with them. They didn't look happy but they were trying to look their best.

"Hey Ang, Katie, how bout we just grab something to drink and head to hogsmede before everyone else who forgot to get their masks." I smiled at them when they nodded.

"But remember I already have mine I'm just helping you two bozos get yours." Angelia said with slight humor in her voice. We walked into the Great Hall and I was greeted with a hug from someone.

"Guess who?" I knew who it was...Cedric.

"Oi hey Ced, excited for the ball?" I asked as we headed for my houses table.

"Of course I am, because you never know who're your dancing with and just everyone will be in disguise. It'll be fantastic!" he exclaimed.

"Cedric, you realize you can't ask anyone." Fred said as he passed us.

"I know ya git." Cedric said in a joking manner. He left for his table looking at Cho with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You know Ally, I think you've got to get a dress too. Since you want to look really well." Ron said. He smirked, Hermione hit him over the head. I smiled and started to make myself a cup of tea.

Alrighty I'm done with this chapter hope anyone who is reading this likes it :)


	4. Hogsmede and Freds small Confession

I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I only own mine. Enjoy

Alice's POV

I finished my tea, and reluctantly ate...blame Ron for that since he says "I'm skin and bones." Anyways after that me, Katie and Angelia left the Great Hall where I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry...wait no I'm not, stupid mudblood." I heard Malfoy say. He walked away with his cronies.

"Stupid deatheater." Katie said. Malfoy turned around and glared at us.

"I am not a bloody deatheater." He said between his ugly teeth, then he just ran into the Great Hall.

"Not yet at least. And I am not a mudblood I am a half blood." I said with pride. We started walking again and this time we made it out of the castle. I had a nagging feeling in the back of my head that something was about to happen.

HOGSMEDE

"Alright what about this one?" Katie asked me as she showed me a frilly pink dress. I gagged and hid my face with my mask which was blue and purple mix.

"No way, I hate pink!" I exclaimed. I peeked and saw her trying to hide a laugh.

"Alright Ally, how about this one?" Angelia was holding up a dark lilac, knee length dress. I smiled and took it into the dressing room, as I slipped into the dress, I felt like I had eyes on me. I looked up to see Lee Jordan, he was smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

"ANG! KATIE!" I shouted. They came in with their wands out, I pointed up and they saw Lee.

"Get the hell outta here Lee!" Katie said covering me with her jacket. I had my dress on but it was a nice jesture.

"What? I just wanted to see what dress she was in so I would warn the guys what she was wearing."

"Why would you warn the guys?" I inquired

"Hey I'm not telling you! The only thing I am saying is someone wants to match with you." With that Lee dissapeared. Literally! No disapperation.

"Weird, who would want to match with me." I said.

"Who cares? Let's see the dress!" Ang said. Katie took off her jacket from me and they both dropped their jaws. I looked in the mirror and saw it fit me perfectly, I put my mask on and it completed it.

"Wow, I look really stunning!" I gasped out. I looked at Angelia and Katie as they smiled and nodded. I took off my dress and got back into my comfy street clothes. I paid for my gown and mask, and left the store for the pub. The three of us sat in a booth next to the window, Angelia ordered three butter beers and we sat there waiting. But from the corner of my eye I saw George and Alicia snogging. Angelia and Katie looked where I was looking and they both gagged.

"Get a room much." Katie said as the waitress gave up our butter beer. I groaned and just sipped my beer slowly, I heard the bell and saw Fred smiling like an idiot. He saw me and waved, I waved a little with a small smile. He walked over and sat next to me, put his arm around me and stole my butter beer.

"Why you so down in the dumps Alice?" He asked. Angelia pointed to the two in the corner, he looked at shook his head.

"You know, he's not worth it Alice." Katie said quietly.

"He's not worth the wait, honestly and that's coming from me!" Fred said with a huge smile. I still felt cold inside, sure, they tried to make me smile but honestly it wasn't working. The four of us left the pub with me still blue, Fred was trying in everyway to make me laugh, even using one his jokes on himself...still nothing. Angelia and Katie had to get going to get ready for the ball. I didn't really need time it was only two in the afternoon.

"Alice, you have to laugh!" Fred groaned as we sat near the Shrieking Shack.

"I don't know why but everytime I see Alicia and George together it takes all the joy out of me." I said.

"That's how I feel sometimes about you..." I somewhat heard Fred said, which made my stomach jump.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing! Just talking to myself." His ears reddened. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch.

"Come on Freddy! I've told you almost everything I've said when ever you asked," I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Please tell me." He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Whenever I see you staring at George lovingly, it kind of takes the joy out of me. I sort of well falling in love with you Alice." I gasped a little, he smiled as I blushed.

"Falling in love? Since when? Can't be when we first met, that's just silly." I said starting to walk back to Hogsmede.

"Hey I'm being serious here. When you laugh it's like melody to my ears, when I see you in tears I just want to hold you, and when ever I look into your eyes, you have no idea how much it drives me mad." He said as he grabbed my hand, to which I pull away from. 'Why is Fred acting like this? Is this some kind of a joke? But why is my heart pounding so hard, when my head is telling me George is the one, not Fred.' I thought. I heard Fred catching up to me with a small tinge of saddness to his face.

"Give me time Fred." That was all I said to him, after that I ran, just ran off, past Hogsmede, past the castle...I stopped when I hit into a tree. I swore under my breath and just slid to the ground. I started to cry a little, just thinking of how things went down hill after Lee saw me in the dress. I didn't even notice that the sun was setting and the cold winds became more icy.

"ALICE! WHERE ARE YOU?" My spirits somewhat picked up when I heard George. I stood up and got out my wand, it started to glow when I said lumos. He saw that and he ran over to me.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked me with anger in his voice.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly. He grabbed my right shoulder and picked my head up with his hand.

"Everyone was really worried about you. Me, Fred, Katie, Angelia, everyone of your friends. We looked for you for a few hours, but the girls and Fred had to go up and get ready for the ball."

"Why were you still looking for me? Won't Alicia be pissed off?" The coldness in my voice didn't warm at all.

"I don't care, Alice, you're like my sister. If you got hurt or worse, I don't think I could be at all happy." That warmed my heart a little but it iced over quickly.

"Let's just go, I need to sleep." I said as we started to walk towards the castle.

"No way, you're going to the ball! You have to!" He exclaimed.

"Why though? I look horrible." I looked down at my now very dirty jeans.

"You won't look horrible in your dress. From what I've heard I think you'll be the belle of the ball." He smirked. I punched him in the arm playfully.

"No way George." I said. I heard him sigh, he picked me up and he ran into the castle, causing quite a few people to stare. I groaned and smacked my head when we entered the Common Room.

"Alice!" I heard Angelia and Katie exclaime. I was placed on the couch and a crowd of my friends watched me.

"What?" Hermione and Ginny hugged me, Fred stared at me with hard eyes, Angelia and Katie were charming my hair.

"We have to get you ready, the ball starts soon!" Angelia said. The girls dragged me upstairs to the bathroom, I took off everything and took a quick clean shower. As soon as I got out, I felt my hair being charmed better, and my make up being done. I took my beautiful dress, got it on and then tied my mask around my head. Angelia, Katie, Ginny and Hermione smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Ready yet?" I heard Lee shout up.

"You guys go into the Great Hall!" I heard Ginny shout. I looked at everyone, Hermione's hair was nice a sleek, she had a gorgeous deep pink and purple gown and her mask was black. Angelia's hair was in a nice updo and she had a nice green and white gown that went to the floor. Ginny wore a night blue knee lengh dress and had her hair in a natural style. Katie looked stunning, her dress was a nice burgandy and was the same length as Angelias. Ginny went down the stairs and called up to us, "They're gone!" I sighed in relief. I walked down the staircase and was met by flashing lights.

"Wow you look stunning Ms May." I heard Colin Creevy. Damn those bright flashes, now I'll be seeing stars. The girls got their picture taken too, they were all squinting and trying to hard not to rub their eyes. Colin now satisfied with the pictures left, leaving the common room with just us girls.

"Now can we go?" I said impatiently. They smiled and nodded.

Well that's it for this chapter, man I'm sure glad I got this one done. Next chapter The Ball.


	5. The Ball

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I only own mine. Enjoy! First off I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story! Slytherin Ice Princess13 here is the ball! :D :D Oh yea I would like to point out that this takes place 4 years ago since Harry, Ron, Hermione are in their 3rd years, and the twins plus my character are in their 4th adding the fact that Ginny is in here 2nd year, thought I could make it a 2-4th year Ball. Complaints? Then why the heck are you reading my story?_

Alice's POV

I stood there in awe, the Great Hall looked stunning! It was pure white, it actually looked like it was snowing, I saw that there was a largely fair amount of students, whom were all in masks. I turned to look at Katie, Angelia, Hermione and Ginny, they all seem pretty amazed just as much as I was.

"Alright let's split up." Hermione said.

"What? Why?" I asked sounding a little bit nervous.

"Well it's quite obivious it's us right?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Sort of yes." I had to admit it, everyone would probably know it's us.

"So since there are five of us, one of us has to go alone." She said. The five of us waited, no one said a word, you could only hear the chatter around us. I just sighed and held my hand up. They all looked at me with some shock.

"Are you sure Alice?" Katie asked.

"Yea, it's fine. Don't worry 'bout me." I said as I walked off waving to my girls. I looked around and saw many on looking men smiling at me, or maybe at someone else but still it felt pretty weird. I got to the refreshment table, got a glass of punch and just stood there, awkward much right? I felt like I was just standing there like a statue for hours, until I heard Professor Dumbledore speak about how this ball will be spectacular and how it is proper to ask a "lady" to dance. I dimmed out until I heard "kiss". I pulled the nearest girl and she looked at me.

"What did Dumbledore say?" I asked

"He said, at midnight any person who has a partner male and female preferably, must kiss and reveal themselves to the partner. Weird eh?" She said.

"Very weird indeed." I said. After that him and Professor McGonagall danced the first dance, followed by some couples and a few teachers. I placed my now empty glass on the table and walked around, admiring the work the elves had done. I bumped into someone and to my shock and surprise it was Professor Snape. He turned around and sneered at me.

"Enjoying yourself Ms May?" I looked at him in surprise, he knew it was me?

"How did you know it was me?" I asked in a whisper.

"Your eyes, and your ridiculous sense of style." He stalked off with a smirk on his face.

"I don't have a ridiculous sense of style, he's one to talk." I said to myself. I heard a small snicker behind me and turned to see a young man.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Hi." I said meekly.

"So do you wannna dance?" He asked with a disgusting smirk on his face.

"No thanks. I'm good." I said this and walked off, hoping that I would see George or Fred.

Fred's POV

'Where the hell is she?' I thought, I looked around looking for Alice.

"So I said to Alice..." I heard Alicia talk about Alice, it made my blood boil, George was just standing there! Not even defending Alice. I gritted my teeth and stalked off to the refreshments table, I gripped the table and growled.

"Hey you alright mate?" I heard a small voice. I turned to see a girl in a deep lilac dress, her eyes looked so familiar but I knew it wasn't Alice.

"Just bloody pissed off." I said betweeen my teeth. I felt her hand on my shoulder which made me instantly relax.

"Maybe some fresh air will help your mind." She said gently. I nodded and walked out of the Great Hall, I heard her small footsteps behind me. As soon as I felt the cool air on my hot face I relaxed more.

"Tell me what's wrong. I have nothing better to do." She said as she sat down on a bench. I looked at her more, she had oddly glowing pale skin, her eyes even glowed, she had a soft smile and her hair...bloody hell the waves and curls just made her look beautiful.

"My brother's girlfriend is bashing my best friend." I said while sitting next to her.

"Isn't he doing anything to stop her?"

"No just standing there like a bloody git."

"Well, why don't you say anything to her? This girl is your best mate right?"

"Of course she is, and also the fact that I'm head over heels in love with her doesn't help." I groaned and hid my face with my hands. I felt the girls hands wrap around me and she just held onto me.

"Then you have a reason to stand up for her." She said quietly. I looked at the girl and smiled. I then stood up and walked right back in, and straight towards Alicia and George.

"Alicia." I hissed she turned and somewhat smiled.

"What is it Freddy?" she said with venom in her sick voice.

"Stop bad mouthing Alice, she is amazing, she's funny, she has a good head on her shoulders. Why the fuck are you so jealous of her?" I said in a loud voice.

"Because she gets all yours and George's attention, she gets her way most of the time and plus she's just plain hideous." Alicia said. My blood was really boiling now. I didn't know what to do, hit her, yell at her or just go completely insane. I was just about to yell when George looked at me and shook his head. I bit my tongue, and stalked off back outside where I saw the girl again. She was still sitting there in her own thoughts.

"BLOODY HELL! YOU BLOODY GIT! ALICIA YOU BLOODY BITCH!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. I saw her and she looked very startled, I checked behind me but no one was looking, hell no one even heard me.

"What happened now?" She sighed.

"I was about to tell the girl off about bad mouthing my best friend, until my brother just shook his head. I had to get it out, I am terribly sorry it startled you." I cast my eyes downward feel a little ashamed.

"You didn't startle me, your outburst yes, but no not you. I may not have known for a good while mate but I can tell something other than this tiff with the girl bad mouthing your love, what is it?" She said calmly, I looked up at her, her eyes looked worried.

"I don't know if I will ever get her, honestly. She has her eyes set on someone else."

"You never know unless you try. Now if you'll excuse me I think I have to find someone to dance with. It's getting pretty late, and Dumbledore did say that we must find a partner and for me a male, because after this last dance, we kiss and reveal who we are. Pretty weird no?" She laughed a little. I rubbed the back of my neck and thought for a moment.

"Why not let me dance with you? You know as a thank you." I smiled a little. She nodded and took my already raised hand. As we got in, we saw already the last dance song was playing. It was a muggle song that I haven't heard of. The girl gasped and I looked at her.

"It's my favorite song So Close by Jon Mclaughlin!" She gasped again and we walked to the dance floor. I placed a hand on her waist and the other in her hand. She leaned her head on my chest and we started to sway. I leaned my head onto hers and smiled.

Alice's POV

'Oh my god, I'm dancing with someone. With a handsome lad I can say that much. Could this night get any better? So Close my favorite muggle song, dancing, and wait...I have to kiss this guy after this.' I felt my heart begin to race, I felt like I was going to pass out. I looked up at my dancer and he just smiled gently. I heard the last note being played and I bit my lip. He leaned down and waited for me. I leaned up and brushed my lips against his. He pressed his lips more firmly onto mine and I felt my skin was on fire. He pulled away to quick and took the ribbion that was holding my mask on. I pulled the tie on his mask and closed my eyes, I waited for him to take my mask off before I took his off. I heard him gasp and I opened my eyes. His mask was off and so was mine.

"Fred?" I asked quietly.

"Alice?" He asked quietly. I took my mask from him and ran out with tears in my eyes, but my heart was telling me it was right. I ran up the stairs and into the Common Room. I fell onto the couch and curled into a ball, my mind was a mess, my heart felt back into place, but the events of tonight I wish I could undo. I heard someone come in and whisper something to another person.

"Ally?" Shit, Fred.

"Leave me alone Fred." I said glumly.

"No, what happened tonight, I wish I could say I am sorry for but I am not. I'm happy I kissed you, I just wish I knew it was you when I was talking to you. But I guess Dumbledore put something into the punch to make us I don't know." I looked at him and he was somewhat smiling. I sat up and wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked at him.

"Something to make us relax, and maybe even make us kiss the person we're dancing with." I shrugged. I saw he shrugged too, he placed his hand on mine. I didn't flinch away but I grasped his hand.

"What do we do now?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know really Freddy, I guess we should let things happen." I said, cool winds started to wisp around us and I heard Fred sigh. I leaned against him and he laughed a little.

"What about George?" I shrugged.

"He's happy with Alicia, so let's let him be happy. I'm tired of watching him with her anyways, I always feel alone whenever I see them together anyways."

"Well as you said we'll just let things happen." I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Well I have got to go to sleep now Fred but I shall see you tomorrow morning at breakfast right?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me." We both got up and he walked me to the girls tower entrance since guys aren't allowed. He leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Should I kiss you goodnight or just kiss your hand?" I smirked, pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. The butterflies returned and my skin crawled with heat. We pulled away out of breath.

"That answer your question?" He laughed and pecked me on the lips once more.

"Goodnight Ally." With that he left to the boys tower, as soon as he was out of hearing and seeing range, I giggled and started to do a victory dance. I walked up the tower with a little kick in my step. When I got into the room, I saw Ang, and Katie were waiting for me.

"Spill it." They both said.

"Tonight was amazzzzzzingly awesome." I said in a sing-song voice.

"What happened? Who did you kiss?" Katie asked excited.

"Well it started out with..." I began to tell them what happened.

10 minutes later

"And then downstairs Fred and I kissed." I giggled at the last part. Angelia looked pretty surprised and happy. Katie was giddy and was hugging me.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT!" She squealed.

"Wow, that's pretty, wow." Angelia gasped. I nodded and put on my pjs, I pulled the covers over me and laid my head on my pillow. I yawned and smiled.

"Tell me about what happend to you guys later this morning, I'm going to sleep." I mumbled. I heard them laugh.

"Sure, goodnight soon-to-be Mrs Weasly." Katie laughed. I threw a pillow at her and she gasped. I looked to see an evil look in her eye.

"Oh it's on now." She said and the pillow war began.

_Yea yea I know this chapter somewhat sucks but I had thought alot about it. Hopefully you guys won't kill me? Thanks for reading this chapter! _


	6. The Morning after

_I do not own any Harry Potter characters, I only own mine. Enjoy! Thankies so much to everyone who is enjoying this story! _

Alice's POV

I awoke with feathers in my hair and a growing migraine, I rubbed my temples and groaned rolling onto my side. That didn't work. I fell onto the floor and my head hit my nightstand.

"ALICE!" I heard either Ang or Katie gasp out. I felt four arms pick me up and place me on my soft bed. I opened one of my unopened eyes to see Angelia looking down at me with worry.

"Are you okay? shit wait don't answer that, you're bleeding. Quick what's your name?"

"Alice Taylor May, I was born May 23 1992. You, Katie, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ronald are my best friends. I dispise Potions, I love to watch Quidditch, my mother is a witch and my father is a muggle." I answered the first question without a hitch but I knew the other questions off by heart. I saw Angelia let out a small sigh in relief.

"Maybe we should take you to Madame Pomfrey. Just to stop the bleeding and swelling." Katie said while lifting me up again. As we were walking out of the girls tower, in the Common Room I saw Colin Creevy put up the pictures of last night. Fred, George, Harry, and Ron were looking at the girls pictures, while Ginny, Hermione, Alicia and a couple other girls I don't know were looking at the guys pictures.

"Did you want to look at the pictures before we go to see Madame Pomfrey?" Katie asked me. What am I a baby? I shrugged in response. We passed by the guys trying not to be seen, I heard someone gasp again. 'Honestly, I've come downstairs looking worse than this.' I thought.

"What's wrong with Alice?" Ronald asked.

"Ummmm Ronny if you hadn't noticed, I have a gash on my head, it's bleeding and I'm being carried by these two." I pointed out.

"Well sorry to hear that but I jus saw your pictures Creevy took of you and the girls last night. All of you look pretty damn good." 'Smartass' I thought.

"Well I really like this picture better." Fred said while pointing at one, I turned my head to see it was me and him on the dance floor. We were swaying in the picture and I saw a small smile on both our faces. Angelia looked at it and smiled softly at it. We then procedded leaving the Common Room and down to the Hospital wing.

"You're taking this pretty well Angelia, I know you've had a huge crush on Fred for a while now." She shrugged and smiled a little.

"You know I am pretty sad, but in a way I'm really happy for you two. You two fit like a puzzle pieces, even the way you look at each other, before you and him even hooked up. I saw love there, you both adore each other, don't even deny it." She laughed.

"I wasn't going to deny it, but I am really sorry I stole Fred away from you." I said.

"Don't say you stole him, you didn't. Don't ever think you are Alicia that fat cow." Angelia said snorted at the comment she made about Alicia. We got into the Hospital wing and I was set on a bed awaiting Madame Pomfrey.

"What seems to be the problem? Oh Ms. May, nasty gash on the forehead. Well it won't take long just stay still." Madame Pomfrey tapped my head which made it throb even worse. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep me from crying.

"Deary, if you are experiencing any pain what so ever you better tell me." She said.

"Just my head really hurts, ever since I woke up this morning. Like a throb of pain pounding really hard." Madame Pomfrey sighed and summoned some kind of drink.

"Drink this, it may be nasty but it will do the trick." I gulped the whole thing and I shivered at the taste.

"Grrrrrroooooooosssssss." I said sticking out my tongue. She was right though, my head stopped throbbing and I felt better.

"If that's all off to breakfasts the lot of ya." I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to see Fred, Angelia, Katie and Luna Lovegood. Luna is a really good friend of mine, I don't think she's loony at all. She just has a different perspective of everything, and the Quibbler is really good too.

"Hello Alice, how are you today?" She asked in her usual dreamy voice.

"Hello Luna, I am doing much better now. And you?" I asked. Fred wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head.

"I am doing very well, although the nargles took my shoes again."

"Oh no, those naughty nargles well your shoes will turn up again." I smiled as she skipped away placing flyers around.

"Honestly Alice, why are you friends with that looney?" Fred asked jokingly.

"She's really good to have around when I need to relax. So how are you Fred?"

"Well I am doing much better now, how about you? I saw that nasty gash and the blood on her pretty face."

"Again I'm doing much better now." I said with a small smile. He smiled down at me which made my heart melt. We entered the Great Hall and it looked back to normal. I sighed remembering the night before, a small smile played my lips again.

"I think they should've left it the way it was last night." Katie said with a small frown.

"If they did, it would probably be much dirty now." George said from behind us. I turned and saw Alicia with her arms almost tightly around him, ew just ew.

"How would it be dirty?" I asked as we sat down and started to put food on our plates.

"Like this." He then threw some porradige at Draco Malfoy. Who in turn threw some food at us, George ducked and it hit Ginny in the face.

"Gin you alright?" I asked as she wiped away the food, she glared at her brother who started the whole thing.

"Alright that proved nothing, the hall isn't dirty. Just myself and Malfoy who looks smug even with the porradige on his face." Ginny said.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" I heard Professor McGonagall shout.

"You're dead meat now Georgey." I said with a smirk as I watched Professor McGonagall drag George out of the Great Hall.

_Well that's it for this chapter I know it's sorta rushed. Hope you all like it though!_


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

_I Would Like to Apologize for the first chapter where Alice Taylor May says she's 17 grrrrr I'm an idiot I know! It was an accident I just realized it now! _

_Alice Taylor May Age 14_

_Fred and George Weasley Age 14_

_Harry Potter Age 13_

_Ronald Weasley Age 13_

_Hermione Granger Age 13_

_Ginny Weasley 12_

_Katie Bell Age 14_

_Angelia Johnson Age 14? 15?_

_ You probably know the other characters ages so yea again I am so deeply sorry for the ages mixup!_


	8. Authors important note

_Alrighty well, yea I totally screwed up on my story...thanks bluebookbutterfly...I think I'm going to take a loooong break from this story. Come up _

_with better ideas. And Alice was in love with both Fred and George but it was very complicated for her, she wants George to be happy but also she _

_wants herself to be happy instead of being depressed. Thanks for pointed out some of my mistakes again!_

_WILL UPDATE IN ABOUT A WEEK I PROMISE!_


	9. Hospital Wing

**Okay thank's for the reviews and no worries on the harsh reviews, as a writer I gotta get used to them so thanks. Anyways this chapter kinda sucks. I hope you all enjoy it though :)**

Alice's POV

"Accio Hot Chocolate." I muttered. I was in my bed, curled up in a ball. Well technically the Hospital Wing, long story short, got in a fight with Malfoy and his gang. I was alone, he called me a mudblood...again. I attacked. He got his friends to get me. You get the picture.

"Miss May! You cannot have chocolate, it'll really upset your system." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Idiot Malfoy, freaking got his gang to beat the crap outta me! What does Snape do? Takes 25 points off from my house! It's not right I tell you!" I exclaimed then groaned in pain.

"Well I think this will cheer you up." I heard a voice, not any of the girls or even Fred. I turned a little to see George with a nice shinner.

"What the heck happened to you mate?" I asked

"I saw Malfoy call you a mudblood, and you trying to attack him. After the fight and you being escorted here, I sort of got Malfoy back." He smiled at me. I waited to feel the butterflies, none. I sighed in relief.

"So why are you here?" I asked as he sat in the chair in front of me.

"To see how you are and...well...something happened too." He looked down a little.

"What happened George? Mate you can tell me anything." I rested a hand on his hand which was on my bed.

"Alicia broke up with me." He said quietly.

"What? Why?" I exclaimed.

"She said because we spend alot of time together, we hug alot, and you seemed to hex her."

"Okay one, we spend so much time together because we love to do pranks, two, I like to hug and she knows it, and three I wouldn't hex her, even though she is a selfish no good twit."

"I know, I tried to argue with her. But it was no use, besides I learned a few things too. I never felt complete with her, I couldn't laugh properly when she made a joke. And whenever we snogged, I felt suffocated. I kept thinking back to you, you always made me feel complete, I could laugh with all my hearts content, and even though we never snogged I doubt I would ever feel suffocated by you." He said, nothing happened though, my heart didn't skip or anything. He leaned forward and captured my lips. It was horrible! It was like kissing a cousin! Just horrible, I tried to break free but when I opened my mouth he snaked his tongue in my mouth.

"George! STOP!" I sighed in relief when I heard Cedric's voice. I was really glad Cedric was there, as he got George off of me I curled up more. I felt so small. I never thought George would do a thing like that. He looked at me with pleading eyes, but something caught me off guard.

"You're bloody drunk!" I exclaimed.

"It was the only way I could tell you how I really felt Alice!" He exclaimed back trying to get out of Cedric's grip.

"George I waited bloody eight years for you, I got sick of waiting. I realized that the only person who stood by me, held me when I was depressed, made me laugh and has made me feel like I was the only one! It was Fred!" I exclaimed again, the pain from my stomach hit me really hard.

"Why him?" George asked with a small frown. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Because, it's just the way it is. I couldn't wait for you, and I had to realize that Fred has been there for me all along, he makes me laugh when I'm depressed, ya know you could've heard me the first time I said it so I'm not going to repeat myself."

"If you ever hurt Fred, you'll see Alice." I rolled my eyes.

"Yea yea, come back when you're sober. Then we'll talk." George grumbled, got out of Cedrics grip and stomped off.

"You alright there Ally?" Cedric asked as he sat in the chair.

"Besides the pain in my sides and stomach, yea, slightly irritated by the annoying drunk George. I'll be alright. So why you here?"

"Well to see you of course, didn't see you at dinner. And usually we hang out with Luna, Harry, and everyone else outside."

"Thank's for seeing me, and tell everyone I'll be alright. Just gotta wait till tomorrow, to leave the wing."

"Best be off then." Cedric leaned over and hugged me, kissed my forehead and left. I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling. Nothing special but I was really bored. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

~Dream~

I was sitting outside the Burrow, under a tree. I was listening to 1234 by Plain White T's. Fred came up beside me, laid his head on my lap and smiled up at me.

"I love you Alice Taylor May. You are the love of my life."

"I love you to Fred Weasley. You are the light to my darkness. The only one in my life that will make me feel so complete." I leaned down and kissed him gently.

~End~

I woke up with a fright, 'man that was just way to sappy.' I thought and stuck out my tongue. I looked out the window to see it was extremely dark out. I sighed and leaned back down, no longer I felt tired. Just wishing I wasn't alone. I saw a shooting star.

"I wish that Fred and George will open up their joke shop soon." I wished. I reclosed my eyes and fell asleep.

**That is it for this chapter next one will be much much much better I hope!**


	10. Fred's Visit, memories

_:D Alrighty I'm really happy people are enjoying my story, I don't mind not getting reviews as long as people are reading it :) Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading my story since I started writing! You guys are simply awesome! You have no idea how happy it makes me!_

**Fred's POV**

I sat by Alice's side, it was after hours, I didn't care. That bloody Malfoy, what a pussy getting his gang to beat up Alice. I looked over at her sweet face, it was so peaceful. She groaned a little and I saw a tear slide down. It wasn't long until she sat up and was crying. I sat on the bed and held her, she cried into my chest. She started to hiccup after about ten minutes. She looked up at me, blood shot eyes, so swollen, and still tears brimming from her eyes.

"Fred? What are you -hiccup- doing here?" She asked quietly.

"It was the only time I could see you without missing classes." I said simply. I wiped a few tears that escaped and smiled at her.

"You'll get caught by Filch! Then you'll get detention, you need to get back to the Gryffindor tower." She exclaimed, her eyes looking very alarmed. I chuckled and held her closer.

"Can't a boyfriend see his girlfriend when she's in the hospital?" I asked jokingly.

"Freddy, you can see me during the day. At least then I'll know you're here, and actually talk to you." She said, I felt her smile though.

"What's on your mind love?" I asked. We laid on the bed, me staring at the ceiling. She sighed and shook her head.

"George came to see me earlier."

"That's good?" I asked.

"No, he was flat out drunk. He and Alicia broke up, and he ended up telling me that he was in love with me."

"Bloody git, did he do anything else?" I looked at her and I felt her heart start to pound.

"He kissed me Fred, when I tried to tell him to stop he french kissed me. But luckily Cedric Diggory came and pulled him off me." I balled up my fists and I felt my blood boil again.

"Fred," I looked at her, she was sitting up with a concern look, "He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. I think he let his emotions and dreams get the better of him. Alicia just broke up with him, because of me." She looked down and I could feel that she felt very guilty.

"Alice, it is not your fault. Alicia's a bitch, George is an ass. Tomorrow or later on today, I'll talk to him. Maybe I can get those two back together."

"Nien, you don't have to." I didn't understand the first word she said, she looked at me, I'm pretty sure I had an eyebrow raised, "Nein means No in German. You should remember, some of my family is German, I only know a few words." She laughed a little which made me laugh in my throat.

"I better get to bed Ally." I got off the bed, Alice laid back down and smiled up at me.

"Get some sleep love, see you later on today." She yawned and closed her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead smiling.

"Good night Alice, love you."

"Love ya too Freddy." She mumbled happily. I turned on my heel and left the wing. I still couldn't believe what George did!

**Alice's POV**

I closed my eyes and waited until I heard the door shut, when I did, I opened them again and stared up at the ceiling. My mind kept reverting to when I was six, first time I met Fred and George. It made me smile to think that, we were all so young, so naive. My mother and their mother apparentley knew each other through the Ministry of Magic. My mum was back then somewhat helping Mr. Weasley with muggles.

**-Eight Years Ago-**

"Alice, be on your best behavior today." My mother said gently. I looked over my muggle fairytale book and smiled at my mum. My dad was walking along side with my mum. We got invited to the Weasley's home. I had no idea who they are, but from what I've heard from my mum, they're nice. I looked over my book once more and saw a giant house, it seemed to move against the wind. My father saw my face and he smiled.

"Don't worry Ally, the house won't fall." I rolled my eyes and returned to my book, Beauty and the Beast. My mother knocked on the door and I heard her laugh.

"Molly, so good to see you. How are things?"

"Oh just wonderful Mo," That was my mum's nickname apparently, "Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home." We walked in, well my parents did, I just walked into the doorframe.

"Alice you alright?" Mrs Weasley asked. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes Mrs Weasley I'm fine." I walked on forward and took off my shoes before I got into the living room. I heard my parents chat on with Mrs Weasley.

"Oh hello Arthur I'd like you to meet my husband Freddie, Freddie this is Arthur, we work together at the Ministry of Magic."

"Ah good to meet you Arthur, heard great things from you." I heard my father smile.

"And you aswell, tell me what was it like growing up in the muggle world."

"I will tell you in a little while, first I'd like you to meet Alice." I looked up at the sound of my name.

"Hello there Alice, I'm Mr. Weasley. It is very nice to meet you." He held out his hand, I instantly took it and smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley." I went back to my book, a little annoyed that I couldn't finish reading.

"Alice," I groaned a little, "Maybe you could go outside, it is a nice day after all." I smiled a little, got my shoes back on and left outside. I held my page with a finger and ran off to the nearest tree. I sat down and sighed, I then began reading again.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" I heard a voice which made me jump.

"Yea, what are you doing?" I heard another voice.

"I'm reading, if you don't mind. Who are you two?" I looked up to see twins, both red hair, freckles, and matching clothes. Except one had green shirt and the other a blue one.

"I'm Fred." The boy with the blue shirt said.

"I'm George." The boy with the green shirt said.

"I'm Alice, are you both sons of Arthur and Molly?" I asked politely.

"Yea, their our mum and dad." Fred said.

"Nice to know." I said returning to my book.

"What you reading?" George asked.

"Beauty and The Beast. A fairytale." I said simply.

"Never heard of it." They both said.

"It's a muggle story." Then they took my book and ran off laughing. It didn't matter to me really, I've read the story twice. When they noticed I wasn't chasing after them, they returned with confused faces.

"Why didn't you-" Fred started.

"Chase us?" George ended.

"Because I've read the story twice, it didn't matter to me. I think I might just think of a prank." I saw their eyes shine and wide smiles spread on their faces.

"We can help." They said. I smiled at them. 'Maybe I can finally have some wizard friends.' I thought.

**-Present-**

I kept laughing at the memory, I was such a bookworm back then. They still have no idea I still have the book, I read it sometimes just to remember that day. The day I knew, they were going to be my friends.

_Alrighty! that's it for this chapter, I know I know I know! It sucks, I just thought it would be nice to write how the three of them met and all. Review if you want! Thanks again!_


	11. Authors screw up :

_OMG I just noticed I screwed up again on my story Chapter 6! Her birthday is October 8th 1992! NOT MAY 23! SORRY! XD XD OMG I am Sorry! :( :( :(_


	12. AE

_ALRIGHT FINE! SO WHAT IF I SCREWED UP! I KNOW! So sorry again!_

_P.S Im taking a long ass break from Fanfiction stories...I love reading and writing them but right now I got alot of things to work out and do...friends ignoring me (for unknown reasons), Early Christmas Shopping for my family...and then practice my L4D game..._

_~Mrs. Maggie Alice Hale..._


	13. Flashback!

_...alright I can't stay away from my story...or fanfiction no doubt...idc if I screwed up the ages...it's just FANFICTION! Im a huge fan of Harry Potter myself but I'm not so particular in ages. Anyways heres the story for today! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

FlashBack (Fred, George and Alice AGE 12)  
Alice's POV

Fred was swimming in the freezing lake pond near Hogwarts George and I were coming up with a good prank to pull on Ron, it wasn't much...not like when they turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider...which scared him outta his pants!

"What are you two doing?" Fred called out. George rolled his eyes, I sighed a little while looking at him.

"We're coming up with a plan ya git! You know that!" I called out. I saw Fred smile a little and he went underwater again.

"Fred is a real nutter, that lake is freezing." George said.

"This happened last here rememeber? Can't believe the pond is this cold, it's only October!" I exclaimed.

"Hey I forgot something." George stated and walked back to the castle, leaving me alone, not alone really because Fred was still in the lake. 'What did George forget this time? It's only October eighteenth...wait a minute...it's my birthday!' I was shocked that I totally forgot it was my birthday, I was so caught up in my homework! I heard a splashing noise from the lake and saw Fred come out, nearly frozen.

"W-wh-where did G-Ge-George g-g-go?" He stuttered.

"He went back to the castle, he forgot something. And so did I! Fred do you know what day it is!" I exclaimed standing up.

"Yea it's October eighteenth, what's the-" He stopped dead in his tracks and smiled at me.

"FRED!" I heard George's voice, which made my heart sort of soar. Fred turned and smiled wide and covered my eyes.

"Fred what in bloody hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Covering your eyes, now stay still! Why are you fidgiting so much?" He asked as I was trying to see.

"I don't like my eyes being covered." I muttered. I heard whispering and I knew it was only the three of us so it didn't bother me much. I only knew them, plus Ron, Hermione, and the famous Harry Potter. But then again I did know, Katie, Oliver, Cedric and Neville.

"Okay, Ready Fred?" I heard George.

"Ready George." Fred said as he uncovered my eyes. I saw them with a cage, and Fred had my muggle boombox. George gave me the cage and I felt it move. Fred placed down the boombox and waited for me.

"Go on open it, she won't bite." I opened the small door and saw a little black ball of fur, and two yellow eyes.

"A KITTEN!" I exclaimed, she came out when I placed the cage on the ground. She was all black, you could only see her yellow eyes. I picked her up and she started to purr.

"She doesn't have a name yet-" George started.

"And as you know we don't come up with names so well." Fred ended. I looked at her and she looked at me, she mewed.

"Killer Queen." I said, she purred louder and head butted my neck.

"Killer Queen? Isn't that a name of a muggle song?" Fred asked as he began to pet Killer Queen on her head.

"Yea, Queen was the band. And maybe Queenie should be her nickname." She started to purr into Freds hand.

"Oi Ally!" I heard Cedric's voice.

"Are we late?" Ron asked. I saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, Katie, and Oliver walk towards us.

"No you're right on time." George said. As soon as they got up the hill Fred turned on the boombox. I was completly shocked when Bohemian Rhapsody came on. Harry high fived me, he was a really cool first year, I didn't even care he was famous. Hermione was petting Queenie and quietly arguing with Ron about Potions. It was a Friday night, we weren't even supposed to be out, I just prayed that Filch didn't catch us. Oliver and Katie were talking about quidditch, I enjoyed watching the team play. Cedric was just leaning against the tree and letting the music capture him. Me I was just standing there smiling.

"May I have this dance?" Fred asked me. I smiled and nodded. He took my hand and started to twirl me, then he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. Magic Works by Weird Sisters came on and it was a nice slow dance song.

"Having a good birthday?" He asked.

"So far yea, I have my friends here, my new kitten. Thank you so much Fred, you and George are the most awesome friends I could ever ask for." I told him. The boombox was cut short and I heard everyone gasp.

"You little runts, you know you're not allowed out after curfew." Filch. We all groaned and started to walk back to the castle.

"Queenie." I called to her and she jumped into my arms, she then fell asleep purring contently. Fred and George stayed by my side as we walked.

"Happy Birthday Ally." They said unsion. I smiled and sighed. Best. Birthday. Ever.

End of Flashback

I woke up with the sun shining in my face, my dream...two years ago, that was a sweet birthday. Fred and George almost got into trouble getting Queenie into the school, daring and very kind. I heard a little mew and saw Queenie on the end of my bed.

"Hey Queenie, do you remember the day I got you?" She blinked twice meaning no. I sighed and laughed, she curled back into a ball and fell asleep. I leaned on my pillow and smiled again.

"Umm hi Alice." George's voice rang a little since the hospital wing was almost empty besides myself.

"Hi George, sober I see." I stated.

"Yea, listen I'm sorry about last night. Alicia did break up with me, I got a bit too plastered, and all I remember is kissing you."

"You were drunk no harm intended but I think Fred might be steaming mad."

"I know, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry again. I'll see you in class yea?" He smiled a little.

"Yea see you in DADA!" I exclaimed. He left again leaving me alone.

'Will today get any weirder?' I thought

_Okay so that's my chapter for now...anyone have any harsh comments or corrections, keep them to yourself, I already have enough problems and I don't need help from you! Sorry if that sounded mean but I just don't like harsh comments. Hope you all (the ones who are reading this story and are enjoying it) enjoyed this chapter! Especially the flashbacks!_

_I remain ~Mrs. Maggie Alice Hale (soon to be Weasley)_


	14. stupid writters block X

GRRRRR I AM SO MAJORLY SORRY EVERYONE! I HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK...PLUS TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I PROMISE I WILL TRY AND PUT UP A NEW CHAPTER BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK!

I remain~ Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley


	15. DADA lesson Alice's Worst fear

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

Alice's POV

I got out of the Hospital wing, thank merlin, and was sprinting towards DADA. I looked behind me to see if Filch was behind me. That is until I hit something or someone.

"Late then Alice?" I looked up to see Cedric's smiling face.

"Yea sorry Ced, I just got out of the hospital wing and I'm late for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'll see you at dinner yes?" I called over my shoulder as again I began to run.

"See you then Ally!" I heard him call out.

'Damn Damn Damn!' I thought, I hated just absolustely hated being late for DADA. I ran harder and faster before I realized it I ran into the doors. Sadly they were unlocked and I fell through them. The whole class was silenced and I heard a roar of laughter from Fred and George.

"Ah Ms. May, nice of you to join us." Professor Lupin said.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor." I panted out as I sat infront of Fred and George who were finally calming down.

"Today we will be learning about Boggarts, does anyone know what a Boggart is?" I immedieatly knew and shot my hand up, Professor Lupin looked at me and smiled. "Yes Ms. May?"

"A Boggart is a creature who turns into a persons worse fear, the spell to make a Boggart turn into something comical is Ridikkulus." I said with pride.

"Excellent Ms. May, ten points to Gryffindor." Fred and George patted my head. I zoned out of the lesson because I didn't seem to care for Boggarts. They weren't Dementors so I had nothing to fear.

"Ms. May you're next." I snapped back when I heard Professor Lupin say my name. I gulped a little and got out of my seat, I stood infront of a creature I didn't know what it was. It shifted into my greatest fear, Voldemort. I heard quite a few gasps and even heard a thump because someone fainted. He was looking at me with the brightest of red eyes, his tongue flickered in the air, then I heard a slight hiss.

"Alllliiiicccccce." He said. I raised my wand and whispered, "Ridikkulus." He turned into a puppet and his mouth was sewn shut. A burst of nervous laughter was let out, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Ms. May are you alright? You seem pretty shook up." Professor Lupin said.

"Yes sir, just not feeling too well." I lied. Seeing Voldemort was pretty terrifying, it made my head throb, and I swear I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Well if that's all, you are dismissed." I thanked Lupin and left the room. I leaned against the door and breathed in. I felt the cold wind blow around my head, it made my head stop throbbing and forgetting that terrifying thing.

_AUGHHHHHHH TOOOOOO FRAKIN LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I'M SO SO SO SO SO MARJORLY SORRY! I'M SORRY TOO THAT THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT. I JUST WANT TO COME UP WITH MORE INTERESTING IDEAS_

_I remain ~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley_


	16. Alice's Worse Fear

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

Alice's POV

'Why did it have to be that idiot Voldemort?' I thought to myself, I mean sure I had a fear of him but who doesn't, but I was sure to myself it would be losing my best friends. I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying to get that thought out of my head.

"Ally?" I heard a voice call out. It sure as hell wasn't the twins or Harry or even Ron. Nope it was Neville.

"Hey Neville what's up?" I smile slightly. Now I won't say Neville was one of my bestest friends but he was a best friend to have around.

"Are you okay? I saw you and I thought you might have been upset or something." I smile to myself, Neville is always sweet.

"I'm alright Neville thank you for asking." I started to walk away from him, I like wondering on my own sometimes. I'm just thankful no one was following me. I took out my iPod and started listening to My Chemical Romance. Nothing in particular but just their album Black Parade. I closed my eyes letting the songs envelope me and when I opened my eyes I was at Gryffindor tower. I bit my lip again just thinking about if I'd lose my best friends kept getting into my mind. I turned off my iPod and got into the tower through the portrait hole. I saw only Harry and Ron on the couch. They saw me and smiled, but when they saw me biting my lip I saw they became instantly concerned.

"Hey Ally. You alright mate?" Ron asked. I couldn't answer.

"Alice, why are you biting your lip?" Harry asked. I whimpered a little, but held back the tears. I don't know why they did this but they hugged me. I let a few tears slide out and I hugged them back.

"Now will you tell us what's wrong or shall we keep hugging you?" Ron asked a little uncomfortable. Harry and Ron sat back on the couch while I sat on the big chair.

"Might as well. I was in DADA with Professor Lupin, we were working on a Bogart. A creature who can turn into something you fear most. Mine turned into he-who-must-not-be-named. I wasn't surprised really, everyone is scared of him. But that wasn't my real fear." I stopped there waiting for them to take it all in. Harry nodded which I knew meant 'continue.'

"My real fear is losing you guys. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George. All of you guys. My life wouldn't be so, how shall I put it, interestingly awesome with out you guys." I smiled at the last part. Ron smiled too, for reasons I don't wanna know.

"You'll never lose us Alice, never in a million years." Ron said still with that smile. I felt a huge weight off my shoulders, and I finally relaxed into the chair.

"Alice?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"You know your favorite muggle band, My Chemical Romance right?" I smirked, he knew the band too. Duh he would know, I let him listen to them for a little bit in his first year.

"No I don't, of course I do."

"Well I found out they're having a concert in London. In a couple weeks." He smiled at the last part.

"That's awesome but we're in school are we not. We can't go there." I sulked.

"Who says we can't?" He exclaimed. I looked at and smirked.

"Hermione, McGonagall, Dumbledore." I said in order.

"I'm sure if you asked them for a couple days off you can go." He said. I blinked at him.

"You want to go too right?" I asked.

"Well yea but maybe you should only go." He said quietly.

"Nope you're coming with me weather you like it or not." I smirked again. The three of us sat in pure silence, it wasn't awkward, it was relaxing. They went off to dinner about half an hour later, I didn't go because I wasn't that hungry. I closed my eyes for a couple minutes but was shook by an unwanted presence.

"Alice." I opened one eye and saw Fred.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Why weren't you at dinner? I was worried about you." I shrugged.

"Not hungry." He stared at me and I shrunk into my chair.

"Was it because of the Bogart?"

"Sort of but I'm just really tired, hungry isn't a priority for me right now." I said closing my eye. I heard him sigh and he picked me up. He laid me on the couch and covered me up with a blanket, I felt his body weight on the end of the couch and he was rubbing my back.

"Take a nap love. I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled.

"Okay."

After that I fell asleep. In bliss.

_YES I FINALLY DID IT! I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OFF MY CHEST! YES I AM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG ASS TIME AND YES I WILL UPDATE NEXT WEEK! My Chemical Romance is awesome btw ^^ That's my opinion but meh. OKay so hmmmm yep I'll update next week probably gonna have a better idea for it since it's EASTER! HAHAHAHA!_

As Always I remain

~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley


	17. The Concert

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

2 Weeks Later

Alice's POV

"Come on Harry, we're gonna miss the concert!" I shouted up the boys tower. Yep a week ago I asked Dumbledore if Harry and I could go to see My Chemical Romance in London, yes he said yes but on the condition we do not skip any classes for the rest of the week. McGonagall was alright with it, Hermione didn't seem surprised. We got our tickets a day after, we went to London and got them and came back to school. I was shocked to see that we were in front row center.

"I'm coming Ally." I heard his footsteps practically running down the steps. He looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I giggled.

"You look great." I blushed a little. I dressed in my black skinny jeans, my bright red high top converse, and my black parade t-shirt.

"So you do Harry." He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt, black jeans and regular black sneakers. His hair was still untidy but it looked good on him. I kept my hair in a high ponytail and had a black extension strip of hair on the side of my face.

"What time do we have to leave then?" I checked my watch.

"In about a couple minutes. Do you think the weather will hold up?" He shrugged.

"It's April. You never really know I guess." I shrugged and started to head out. Harry caught up with me and we chatted on about how exciting it would be to see the band up close. We got infront of Dumbledores gargoyle and we both said the password, Jellybeans. He was awaiting us with a smile.

"Ah Ms May, Mr Potter. I hope you will enjoy this evenings activities at the concert. We shall expect you back by tomorrow no later than four in the afternoon."

"Wait professor how are we supposed to get back?" Harry asked.

"Floo powder of course. But you will be going by disapperation, I will take both of you there. You will go to the Leaky Cauldron after, sleep for the night and come back using their floo network." Dumbledore raised both of his arms. Harry grabbed onto the left and I grabbed onto the right. I closed my eyes, I hated disapperation. I felt us leave and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I felt the ground and I heard gasping from Harry.

"Well shall we?" I opened one eye and grabbed Harry's arm. Dumbledore was gone and we were the first ones at the gates. They let us in and we took our seats front row center. Harry was relaxing into his seat and I was on the edge, looking on the stage.

"Would you relax Ally? The concert isn't going to start for another ten minutes." Harry tried to assure me.

"This is my first concert Harry. Plus we're the first ones here, or maybe we'll be the only ones here." I heard a large crowd of cheering behind me. I sighed, "guess not." What was surprising though no one was in the front row with us. After that, the lights dimmed except the ones on stage. I looked up and saw Gerard Way standing right in front of me.

"HELLO LONDON!" I heard the crowd respond in loud cheering. They started off with "Welcome to the Black Parade." I was singing along with it and Harry was rocking to the beat. After that it was "Famous Last Words." That song, that awesome song was my anthem, even when I was alone and somewhat sad I listened to that song and I immediately felt happy. The night went on with great songs. The last song they played was "Blood." That was a real awesome too because Gerard Way and Frank Iero came right up to me and sang it. I kept blushing when Frank smiled at me. The concert was over and it was the best ever. Harry and I left and got everyone a little something. I got myself a jacket and a hat. For Fred I got him a t-shirt, Hermione a book about My Chemical Romance, George a hat, and everyone else either got a keychain or a pair of gloves. Harry got himself a black jacket that had My Chemical Romance on the back. We headed back to The Leaky Cauldron and got something to eat.

"That was awesome! I'm glad you took me to see them Ally." Harry half hugged me.

"It was nothing Harry. I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was the best thing ever!" I said to him as we went up stairs and got into our rooms.

"See you in the morning there Harry." I yawned.

"You too Alice. G'Night." He closed his door. I smiled and closed mine.

I got into bed, with my clothes on because I was too tired to take them off. I closed my eyes, with a smile on my face. I drifted off to the sounds of London.

**Damn that chapter sucked but meh I just woke up, so sue me. It's Good Friday anyway, I'll update on tuesday. HAPPY EASTER TO ALL THAT CELEBRATE IT THIS WEEKEND! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 3**


	18. Back from the Concert

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) HAPPY EASTER MONDAY EVERYONE!_

Harry's POV

I woke up the next morning, I was in a sort of daze. I recognized the room after I put on my glasses. I looked around the room and saw nothing had changed. I got up, picked up the bag of souvenirs from the MCR concert and opened my door. I was greeted by Alice, she wasn't usually so perky in the morning.

"Good Morning Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Morning Alice." I said slowly.

"Sorry if I seem perky but I just had a large frappichino, and I am absolutely hyper." She said brightly. I laughed a little.

"Let me guess, extra chocolate and whip cream." She nodded vigorously.

"Yep and I even asked for a little bit of coffee in it." We started walking after that, we checked out and got infront of the fireplace. Alice went in first with a handfull of floo powder.

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She exclaimed and threw down. She disappeared into the green flames. I went in after and had a handfull of the floo powder. I said the same thing and I felt I was being lifted up. Next thing I know I fall out of fireplace in Professor Lupin's office. I saw Alice had already left and Lupin no where in sight. I got up dusted off the soot and left the office. The class was empty so I left.

Alice's POV

'Must run, must run, must run.' I thought wildly. Yep I had a highly caffeinated drink and was paying for it. I ran across the courtyard where people were staring at me, personally I don't give a damn, I was just so happy to be back, the concert last night was an absolute delight, having Gerard Way and Frank Iero come close to me was mind blowing! But nothing compares to coming back, seeing the gang, seeing Fred and then bouncing off the walls. I ran all the way up to Gryffindor tower, shouted the password and ran into the portrait hole. I stood infront of the fireplace which was burning, I smiled at everyone who was in the room.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted. I heard loud footsteps and felt I was being pushed to the ground.

"Ally!" I heard two very familiar voices exclaim. It was Fred and George. I hugged George quickly and then hugged Fred for a while and kissed him on the cheek. I looked up and saw Hermione, Ginny, Angelina, and Katie looking down at me.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"Hey." They all said back with small smiles. I got up thanks to Fred and George, dusted myself off and hugged all my friends. I sat down on the couch and waited for Harry and Ron.

"Oi where's Ron? Thought he'd be glad I'm back." I said, I felt the effects start to wear off.

"Heavy sleeper." The twins said in unison.

"Oh right. Well I completely left Harry in the dust, literally, there was soot in Lupin's fireplace." I said slowly. As I said that Harry came through the portrait hole with a confused look. He saw me and waved, I waved back and he sat down in the chair.

"Alright well, Harry and I got all of you something from the concert. Hermione, a book about the band and more stuff." I gave Hermione the book and she smiled at me.

"Freddy I got you a t-shirt. George I got you a hat." I gave both of them their gifts. I gave Ginny, Ang, and Katie their gloves and keychains. They all gladly accepted them.

"I got Ron something too but I guess he'll have to wait." He smirked.

"What did you get Ron anyway?" I asked.

"Simple, t-shirt, gloves and a keychain." I smiled and shook my head.

"What time is it anyway?" I asked.

"Around two. Why?" Fred said. I sighed.

"Dumbledore asked us not to be late. We had until four this afternoon but it's okay. We're early." I smiled. Just then I heard Ron coming down the stairs, how do I know you may ask? His steps are usually heavy when he wakes up. I saw him standing at the doorway of the boys tower.

"Hey Ronnikins." I said happily. He grunted and walked towards the group, with no where to sit but the floor, he sat infront of the fireplace.

"Had fun last night?" He asked groggily.

"Alice and I had a great time, we were in front row center. Gerard and Frank came so close to us I swear I saw Alice blush and squeak." Harry said.

"Hey I was not blushing, well maybe I was but it's just he was so close me! and I did not squeak!" I exclaimed with a laugh. Fred wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Nah that lead singer isn't going to get my Alice." Fred smirked. I wrapped my arms around him after and smiled.

"Nope, Fred is the best." I said. Harry gave Ron his gifts and Ron was surprised. Of course Ron listened to MCR but not so much, he was a fan but not a huge fan like me.

"Thanks Harry." Ron said to Harry with a small grin on his face. After that everyone but Fred and I left for a late lunch or to go and finish homework. I looked at Fred and smiled gently.

"You look stunning Alice." Fred said in awe.

"I do not Freddy. But thank you." I blushed at his words. He pulled me into a kiss and I kissed him back fiercely. It's been a while since he and I had sometime alone, we didn't do anything past kissing and that was just fine with me.

**Okay so this chapter officially sucks, this isn't the end of the story some trials are going to happen and time will skip a little. I just had the stupid idea of Harry and Alice to see MCR cause at the moment I can't stop listening to them XD**

**As Always I remain**

**~Mrs Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


	19. 2 years later 2008

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) Okay I screwed up on the years again. Alice is now 16, making the other chapters it was 2006..._

Alice's POV  
2 years later. October 14, 2008.

I woke up to the sound of whispering. I groaned and sat up, my hair forming a nice curtain around my eyes. I heard shushes and quiets, I brushed the hair out of my face to see Ang, Ginny and Katie at my bed.

"What on earth are you three doing?" I asked.

"Nothing." "Yea nothing." "Not a thing." Ginny, Katie and Ang said at once. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What ever I'm gonna take a shower. No one disturbs me." I said in a dark voice. I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom with the shower. I turned it on to warm and let the water soak me.

'What the hell? I'm never rude to my friends unless they've upset me.' I thought. I dismissed the thought and washed my hair and body. As soon as I was done I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of the showers. I felt horrible just thinking about how I acted earlier on. I saw them still in the room, looking a bit shocked.

"Sorry guys but today I just want to be on my own." I said kindly. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay Alice, if that's what you want." They left the room and I laid back on my bed. I could feel a warm breeze engulf me and it was relaxing. I got up because my stomach was growling. I put on my pajamas again and I went down to the Great Hall in my pj's because I didn't feel like getting dressed. I walked over to where no one was sitting and made myself a cup of tea. I looked around me and saw people were staring. I closed my eyes and tried to make it rain on some...but it didn't work. I opened one eye and only saw a few people staring now. Fred, George, Harry and Ron weren't there which kind of put me off. Just then I saw my owl in front of me with something in his beak.

"Thank you Squeaks." I handed him some food and he watched me as opened my letters. One was from mum and dad.

"Dearest Alice,

Happy sweet sixteen! You are older and wiser! We miss you dearly!  
Can't wait to see you at Christmas!

With all our love,

Mum and Dad. xo"

I smiled at the letter, yes I knew it was my birthday today, and no I had no intentions on spending it with my friends. No I wasn't being a bitch but I knew my friends would make a big deal out of me turning sixteen. I opened the second letter.

"Happy Birthday dearest granddaughter.

It seems like only yesterday you were a little girl.  
Now I look at your pictures and I see a beautiful young woman.  
Your grandfather and I are so proud of you!  
We miss you very much.  
See you at Christmas dear.

All our love,

Grandma and Grandpa. xo xo

P.S Your grandfather says Fred better be treating you good or he'll come after him."

I laughed, Fred and grandpa met a few times. In those few times they've had a few friendly arguments but mostly had a good time. I opened the last letter and saw it was from Fred.

"Alice Taylor May,

Today is your birthday, I cannot believe how much more beautiful you look today.  
I do not care that you are in your pajamas, you are still the most beautiful girl in school.  
Happy Birthday love. Meet me by the lake at noon.

Love,

Fred. xxxoo"

My smile widened a little but I frowned a little too. This was something I didn't want, I didn't want to see the gang. Freddy though he would have his way and cuddle with me in the evening. I got up and walked out of the hall and back to the Gryffindor tower. When I entered I saw Harry and Ron in front of the fireplace. I sat between them on the couch. Harry looked older, his hair was long and still untamed. Ron looked like he had a mane of red wild hair. Even their eyes looked older, wiser and sparkling. I thought for a moment, 'Maybe I should let them torture me for one day. It is my birthday after all.'

"Hello Harry, Ron." I smiled.

"H-h-hey Ally." Ron stammered.

"Hey Alice, happy birthday. You're what? fifteen, or sixteen." I laughed at his kind words.

"Sixteen ya knuckle head. Anyway's what are you two up to today?" I asked kindly.

"Nothing really, Harry's still got to figure out what's in the golden egg and I've got to do more homework." Ron groaned. I patted his back and smiled gently at him.

"Oh right we have a little something for you." Harry said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"You didn't have to you know. You guys are the best gift of all, my best friends." Harry put two gifts on my lap. One was big and sort of heavy, the other was a small and square box. I unwrapped the small box and saw it was a jewelery box. I opened it and saw it was a bracelet, it had four jewels. Green (representing Harry), Blue (Ron), Brown (Hermione) and Blue&Purple (Me). I put on and I felt happy, those three were my friends.

"Who?" I asked kindly.

"I did, you are a close friend of mine." Ron said with a wide smile, I pulled him into a huge hug. I pulled away and opened the large gift. I opened the box and gasped. It was a photo album. I opened and smiled at the photo of Me, Hermione, Ron and Harry when they were in their first year. We were laughing and I was ruffling Ron's hair. I closed the cover and turned to Harry.

"I've only seen one picture and I love it already." I hugged Harry tight and smiled. He patted my back and pushed me away. His green eyes sparkling with happiness. I got up and picked up the wrappings and empty boxes, I placed them in the fire. The fire burned brighter, I hugged the album close to me and walked up to my tower. I placed the book on my bed, got out my outfit of the day. Red t-shirt, my black skinny jeans and my golden converse. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail, took off my pj's and pulled on my shirt, jeans and did up my shoes. I then grabbed my 'MCR' jacket and ran out of the tower. No one was in the common room so I went out the portrait hole. I raced down the steps and felt more better with each step. My birthday shouldn't be something I should dread it should be happy. I'm finally sixteen. The only thing wrong with my party, would be Cedric wouldn't be there. I stopped mid-step. Cedric was a dear friend of mine, he got murdered by he who must not be named last year during the tri-wizard tournament. Harry brought him back so he wouldn't be left in the evil hands of that bastard. I was closest to Harry when he came back, Harry was sobbing and not letting Ced go. I bit my lip and shook that memory from my mind. I went out the castle, and went into Hogsmeade.

_Okay so That's the end of this chapter...maybe next chapter will be the ending but then the next might be the eplioge...idk...Thanks for reading this XD_


	20. Authors Note x

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) HEYY so I basically forgot to change some of the things in the last chapter and I guess I got lazy! Sorry bout that. BTW I'm gonna put up a new chapter on monday, this weekend I'm rearranging my apartment so I'll be busy..._

_As I remain_

_~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley_


	21. Finally a bloody new chapter!

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) HEYYYY Alrighty so new chapter...sorry there hasn't been one up. Trying to find a new place to live, alot crap has been happening...Anyways on with the chapter_

_Fred's POV_

_"Where is she?" I asked George. Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Luna, Neville and finally Harry and Ron were at the lake. We prepared for a party for her and this time Filch wouldn't break it up, Ginny and Katie looked a bit worried._

_"Ally is in a really bad mood today, her powers are really acting up." Katie said._

_"It was freezing cold in the bedroom, and at breakfast she made it rain on some people." Ginny said aswell._

_"Maybe we should cancel the party then." George said. Was he mad? We have been planning for two months now, and today she's in a bad mood._

_"No way, Ally is okay now, we gave her our presents early. She's in a way better mood now." Ron said. George smacked him in the head and Ron groaned._

_"We saw how upset she was and well we wanted to cheer her up." Harry said while rubbing the back of his neck. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair._

_"Good thinking then. Wait..." I looked in the distance and saw Alice and Angelina walking towards the lake. Everyone hid in a different spot (Neville and Luna in a bush, Hermione and Katie behind a tree, George up the tree, Harry and Ron in the water, and Ginny climbed the tree as well) I just stood against the tree trying to look cool. When they got close enough I saw Alice was beaming and holding onto the photo album Harry got her. She saw me and smiled widely._

_"Freddy!" She exclaimed she ran up to me and hugged me. _

_"I heard what happened today, what's wrong Alice?" I asked gently. I felt her stiffen in my arms._

_"I don't know why but something is going to happen, and I'm not sure what." She looked up at me with big eyes. I swear I saw something in her eyes that didn't sit right._

_"Well what ever it is you've got me, and I swear to you I will not leave you." I brushed the hair out of her sweet face and kissed her forehead._

_"DID YOU FORGET ABOUT US!" I heard Ginny shout down. Alice looked up and giggled. _

_"Hey Ginny, George! Who else is here?" She asked them. I heard Ron and Harry gasp out for air and Alice turned and laughed. Neville and Luna crawled out of the bush and dusted themselves off and Hermione and Katie came around from the tree. Ginny and George jumped down from the tree and landed on Hermione and Katie_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICE!" They all shouted, except for Hermie and Katie who were still underneath Ginny and George. I looked at Alice and she was blushing crimson, she smiled and bit her lip._

_"Thanks guys. Girls I'm sorry if I was an ass to you earlier, something is going to happen and I'm just scared that's all."_

_"Of what?" Inquired Hermione as Ginny helped her up._

_"Something big is going to happen, something horrible..." I saw her eyes go dim and it got colder then it already was._

_"Can't be worse then what happened last year." We all turned our heads towards Ron._

_"Okay, this is now the worst party ever." Alice groaned. Ron just had to mention last year, bloody hell, he really needs to think before opening his big mouth. Ginny smacked him over the head._

_"We all miss him! We were just about to have a good time when you had to open up your mouth!" Silence. Crickets could be heard distantly._

_"She's right you know." Hermione said._

_"Yea, Cedric would've wanted us to be happy. Even though he's gone, he'd still want us happy." Alice said. Ron looked apologetic and rubbed his neck._

_"Sorry. Promise I will never do that again." The air was lifted. A few of us laughed a little._

_GRRRR DON'T YOU HATE WRITERS BLOCK? GAH I will put up a new chapter once my head is clear._

_As Always I Remain_

_~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley_

**_Fred: WHAT? After all this time you've got to be joking me._**

**_Alice: Merlins beard woman get on with it!_**

**_George: If I have to wait another bloody month to find out what happens I'll GET YOU!_**

**_Me: Woah calm down guys! Can't blame me for writers block, blame the ridiculous ideas that pop into my head and make me forget you guys!_**

**_Harry: She still doesn't own any of us thank merlin. 8-) _**


	22. Dreams Are A Nightmare

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) HEYYY Alrighty so two awesome reviews, yes I know Fred and George are 2 years older than the Golden Trio but this is fanfiction, anything is possible. I don't mind to be criticized just no harsh reviews that's all :) _

_Alice's POV  
~Dream~_

I was running down a hill in the Forbidden Forest, I felt my heart was racing so hard and fast I thought it would burst out of my chest, I heard a loud distant howl from behind me. I bit my lip to stifle a scream of terror. I knew what was chasing me and whom it was. Fenrir Greyback. He was in his wolf form. I heard his paws hitting the ground with great speed and weight. I tripped and hit my head on a branch, I turned over onto my back and saw his muzzle.

"Don't hurt me." I said with fear lining my voice. He growled and clawed my left arm, I screamed in pain and I felt tears rolling down my face.

~End~

I was being shaken, I heard my name and I opened one eye. Hermione was the one shaking me.

"Alice what's wrong?" She asked after I opened both my eyes.

"I had a terrible nightmare. I was-" I stopped, did I really want Hermione to know about what might happen. But that's just silly, it was only a nightmare...wasn't it?

Harry's POV

I was sitting in the Great Hall with Fred, George, Ron and Neville. None of the girls have shown up yet, it was sort of odd.

"Hey Ron, did you see Hermione this morning in the Common Room?" I asked.

"Sorry mate, can't say I did. I wonder where the lot of the girls are." He said.

"Probably getting ready to see us chaps." George said smoothing down his hair.

"Oi sod off ya git." I heard Alice's voice say. Her eyes were dark and she looked like she had been up all night again.

"Morning Ally." I said with some cheer in my voice.

"G'morning." She mumbled. As soon as she sat down, her head hit the table and I heard her snoring a little. Hermione sat down next to me and sighed.

"She's having nightmares, terrible ones. She screams and cries in her sleeps sometimes." She said.

"Has she told you what happens in the nightmares?" I asked, out of the corner of my eye I saw Fred holding Alice as she started to shake.

"Only that she was in pain before she woke up. Other then that, nothing." Hermione shrugged a little. Something wasn't right about this. Nothing at all.

Alice's POV

"Professor Dumbledore sir?" I asked him kindly as I entered his office.

"Ahh Ms. May, what seems to be troubling you?" He asked offering me a toffee.

"I've been having these dreams, they keep terrifying me."

"What is terrifying you in your own dreams?"

"I'm running in the Forbidden Forest, the thing that was chasing me was a werewolf. I know whom the person is, it's not Professor Lupin I can assure you on that. It's Fenrir Greyback. I trip and fall, then after that he claws my left shoulder. I scream and then I wake up."

"How many times a week have you had this dream?"

"After my sixteenth birthday sir, which was a week ago."

"Hmm, do you believe that you have the ability to see or in this case dream into the future?" He asked.

"I've heard that a few witches and wizards possess that ability. But I don't know if I do or not." I said honestly.

"Ms. May, if you are indeed having that dream every night, and nothing has changed in it. Then you have the ability to dream or see into the future." He smiled a little. I felt the blood drain from my face. So this was going to really happen. I left the Professor's office without another word, I walked all the way out to the lake, I sat on a rock and just stared out.

"Why me?" I asked myself. I did nothing to Fenrir Greyback, in fact, I highly doubt anyone from my mum's side did anything to him. I can't tell anyone about this, they'll just start to watch over me and protect me. It wouldn't help, I would get clawed by that werewolf, no matter what they did. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Are you alright Alice?" Luna asked me. I guess she saw me and wanted to hang out.

"I'm alright I guess." I said.

"You know you can't keep things from your friends, from Fred or anyone." She said suddenly.

"You realize that even if I told them Luna, it wouldn't help." I said.

"What is it Alice? I know I'm not one of your closest friends but you can tell me."

"I have the ability to see into the future. I've just recently found out, the one I keep having is of me being chased by Fenrir Greyback in his werewolf form, he clawed my left arm and then after that I wake up." I told her quietly. I felt a hug weight lifted off my shoulders. Of course I trusted all my friends, and Fred obviously, but I didn't want them to worry so much about me.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later." She said. With that she hugged me and left. I looked up at the sky, then looked around to see if I was alone. I was.

"WHY ME GOD!" I screamed up into the sky.

_Okay...yea this chapter is somewhat confusing...sorry bout that. It just popped into my head :S. Anyways in about 5 or 8 chapters it's going to be the end...I will tell you this now. FRED WILL NOT DIE! I PROMISE!_

_As Always I Remain_

_~Mrs Maggie Alice Rose Weasley_

**_Alice: WHAT THE HELL? THAT THING IS GOING TO GET ME? FUCK THAT!_**

**_Fred: She'd better not be a bloody werewolf, I'll kill the bastard first._**

**_George: You're really trying to keep us on our toes eh? _**

**_Me: Bloody hell guys, leave it to me I promise nothing bad will happen to Alice or Fred or George or to the fantastic Golden Trio._**

**_Harry: Oh Merlin's Beard since those three are bickering the most I'll say it again. She doesn't own any of us and she doesn't own the series. Thanks for reading!_**


	23. Sleepy Alice

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) HEYYY Alrighty so three awesome reviews! :D :D_

**Fred: Finally, you gonna pay attention to us now?**

**Alice: And let's pray that she doesn't forget us. **

**Me: Sorry guys! I'm going through some stuff at the moment...**

**Harry: Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I was starting to get really paranoid, I never went outside the castle without someone with me, and at night I just stayed in. It's been a week since I've had that nightmare, the fact was I forced myself to stay awake. If I keep my friends awake with my screaming in my sleep, I feel very guilty after that. Anyways, we (meaning Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Ginny and me) were sitting outside, we had a free period so we were just enjoying the cool crisp weather.

"Hey Alice?" Fred asked.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"You need to sleep."

"No, I don't want to see that werewolf. I don't want to keep the girls awake because of my screaming." Fred sighed and pulled me onto his lap, I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe love." He said. I nodded and I felt the sleep coming over me. After that I fell asleep.

_Fred's POV_

I felt Alice fall asleep and I sighed in relief. I think everyone else did too.

"She was starting to worry me." Ron said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well you know Alice, usually she jumps up and hugs me. But during the week, she's been acting more like a paranoid zombie." He said.

"I agree, it was starting to scare me a little." Angelina said.

"I swear even Malfoy got scared of her when he was insulting her a couple days ago, all she did was stare at him." Harry said.

"What did he do after that?" I asked.

"He just freaked out a little, usually remember she responds or even punches him." I felt Alice move a little in my arms, she opened one eye and smiled.

"Go back to sleep Ally, we'll still be here." I whispered. She nodded and fell back to sleep.

"Do you think that the werewolf will come after her?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, you know Fenrir has a taste for flesh during the full moon." I said.

"I hope she doesn't turn into one." We stared at Hermione.

"Well come on, won't you be worried if she actually got turned into a werewolf?" She asked.

"Got a point there, but Alice will never turn into one. Maybe she'll have traits of one but not a full werewolf." George said.

* * *

**Alice: WAIT THAT'S IT? **

**Fred: Oh Merlins Pants, why do you keep doing this?**

**Me: Hey as I've said I'm going through some stuff right now. this is the best I can come up with!**

**George: Well just don't forget about us okay?**

**Me: fine.**

**Harry: Well maybe for once our writer can say it...**

**Me: -.-zzzz**

**Harry: Alright, We hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Twinkies or cookies will be given out to who ever wants to review. And please make them pleasant, it seems our writer is losing steam. See you all next week hopefully!**

**Everyone minus me: BYE! **


	24. Second Last Chapter

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

**_Alice: Back now are we?_**

**_Me: Oi, my computer got a virus. Don't blame me!_**

**_Fred: Please let's just get this done and over with..._**

**_George: Yes please!_**

**_Me: On with the show!_**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I knew two things for sure. I was in the Forbidden Forest, and I was scared. How did I get in the Forest? Well setting off dung bombs underneath Professor Snapes chair really set it off. I was helping Hagrid looking out for unicorns.

"'Right there Alice?" He asked me. I gulped and started to shake.

"Yes quite alright Hagrid." I kept looking behind me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Oh nothing still don't like coming out here after dark." I said. Then silence. I was really glad at that because I was certainly not in the mood to talk. Then it happened. A howl, I gulped again and looked to the sky...fullmoon.

"Hagrid, run." I said loud enough for only he could hear me.

"You can't be serious. You'll get slaughtered." He said.

"Do as I say and run." He didn't move. I heard the pounding of Greybacks paws hitting the ground.

"RUN!" I shouted at Hagrid, he ran one way and I ran the other.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck..' I kept repeating that in my head. I didn't have my wand, and if I did oh you'll bet ya I would kill the son-of-a-bitch. My heart was in my throat, my feet started to hurt and I was slowing down. I tripped on a tree root and looked behind me. Greybacks muzzle was at my throat. I felt his paw on my shoulder. I punched his muzzle and he whimpered then growled. He lifted his paw and stratched my shoulder. After that everything went black.

**No-Ones POV**

Alice layed in the woods, thankfully she was just scratched. Fenrir was getting trampled by the cenetars (sorry if I misspelled). Hagrid was running towards the castle, he saw Dumbledore who was swiftly coming nearer to the forest.

"Professor Dumbledore! It's Alice! A werewolf was chasing us, she told me to run. I ran and all I heard was a scream." Hagrid said.

" I knew this would happen. I've sent a letter to her parents, I've alerted her friends and told Snape to make a potion to mend the wounds." Dumbledore said calmly. A cenetar came out of the forest with Alice in his arms. Her shoulder was bleeding, she didn't seem to be bitten.

"This student belongs to you Dumbledore. Make sure she never ventures out in the forest again." It said. He placed her in Hagrids arms and trotted away. Hagrid looked at her, her eyes were closed and her skin looked white as a sheet.

"She will be alright Hagrid. Small traits of werewolf but she will not turn out like Lupin or Greyback." Dumbledore said while cleaning the blood off her shoulder. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out as soon as Dumbledore and Hagrid were near the castle. She told Hagrid to bring her to the Hospital Wing, St Mungo's wasn't needed at the time.

**The Next Day  
Alice's POV**

I woke up with a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I opened one eye and saw it was day break. I groaned a little and tried to sit up, but someone pushed me down. I opened my eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey and Fred.

"Ms. May you have suffered minor wounds from last night. Werewolf cuts I believe." Pomfrey said.

"I knew it was going to happen." I said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. I looked at Fred.

"Why did you let it happen?" He asked.

"If it didn't happen last night it would've happened next month. I don't know why that werewolf has a grudge against me or my family." I said with honesty. I sat up a little and touched Fred's hand. He grabbed mine and gently squeezed it.

"Do you still love me?" I asked quietly.

"What?" He asked looking confused.

"Do you Fred Weasley still love me Alice May? Even though I will probably now have werewolf traits?" I asked again. Fred smiled and started to laugh.

"I will never stop loving you Alice. You may have werewolf traits now but that will never stop my feelings for you." He said with love in his voice. I leaned up and kissed him soundly on his lips.

* * *

**Alice: Well...that was uneventful. *glares at me***

**Fred: Could've been worse. *hugs Alice* You're still going to write more about us right?**

**Me: No I won't. DUH of course I will. Next chapter will be the ending. Oh and by the way, everyone who is reading this. NO FRED DOES NOT DIE! The next chapter will be what happens 19 years later. I know the books were set from 1991 (Harry's first year) to 1997 (The battle of Hogwarts) and then it was 19 years later (2016) but this is my fanfiction. It will be 2027 by then! Please don't hate me readers :(**

**Harry: Well said Mrs Weasley 8-) She still has no ownership of us but if she was she'd probably have more vampires in it. **

**Me: -throws book at Harry- NOT THE SPARKLY KIND! REAL VAMPIRES!**

**George: Bye Readers! TWINKIES AND COOKIES FOR REVIEWS! **

**Everyone plus me: *bow***

_**This chapter is dedicated to my dad, he died last month...that's why it took me so long to write it. I know he would want me to keep doing the things I love to do. So here's to you dad!**_

_**R.I.P Dad :(  
(1962-2011)**_


	25. Final Chapter

_I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MINE! (Although I wish I could have Fred and George) _

**_Alice: *taps foot* well what's gonna happen now?  
_****_Fred: Hopefully a happy ending.  
_****_Me: Not a sappy ending XP.  
_****_George: Well this is the last chapter really...maybe it should be sappy.  
_****_Me: NO!  
_****_Harry: 8-) She doesn't own any of us. Still...  
_****_Me: Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Alice's POV  
Year 2027**

Fred and I were in our car. Nope not a hover car like everyone suspected long ago. In the back our three sons and two daughters are waiting to get to King's Cross. The leaves are crisp and bright, the winds still reminice of the summer.

"Mum, do you promise to write to us?" Jack asked Jack had his father's hair and personality, although he did have my eyes. Jack just turned eleven a week ago.

"Once a week." I said smiling.

We got to King's Cross and saw Harry with Ginny and their kids. James ran towards us and hugged his cousin Nicholas who is starting his first year. James was a second year Gryffindor and I knew from what Ginny told me kept telling Albus he might be in Slytherin. Nick was in the same year and house as James and from what I know about my son he has been a real terror (only pranking though never anything else).

"Hey Alice." Ginny said while hugging me. I hug back naturally. Fred and Harry shake hands and then talk about the business.

"Hey Gin, how are things?" I ask while unloading Nick's trunks onto his trolly. Johnathan came out holding his baby sister Luna. John was eight and he wasn't the least bit anxious to get to Hogwarts. Luna just turned two a few weeks ago and she has the brightest blue eyes like her fathers. John had brown hair and purple eyes like me.

"Oh alright, and you?" I smiled and took Luna from John.

"Great really. The doctors keep saying I might turn into a wolf but it's been nineteen years, when will they ever learn?" She and I laughed. Madelene came out of the car, she was John's twin sister of course. Her hair was messy and her eyes looked tired. Ginny hugged John and Madelene and those three were off.

"Mum?" I heard Jack ask. I held out my hand and he took it.

"Yes love?" He looked up at me and smiled weakly.

"I'll miss you." he said.

"Jack you will have fun there, I promise." He looked at his cousins James and Albus. James was again taunting Albus of him might being in Slytherin.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" He asked as we walked towards the platform between 9 and 10. When we run in and stop at platform 9 3/4, I stopped and kneeled down to his eye level.

"Jack, it doesn't matter which house you are in. If you are in Ravenclaw they'll gain a brain, Hufflepuff will gain a loyal friend, Slytherin will gain someone cunning. And if you are in Gryffindor, they'll gain a brave soul." I smile at him and he hugs me with his sister. I stand back up and Fred hugs me. I see Ron and Hermione with Harry and Ginny. Rose is going this year aswell, she's just like her mother but has the hair color of a weasley. Hermione sees me and waves. She walks over and hugs me and Fred.

"How are you both?" She asks.

"Great really, this little one hardly makes a sound." Fred says while ruffling up Luna's hair.

"Although he snores alot when he's worked too late." I joke. He kisses the top of my head and laughs with Hermione. I heard the train's whistle and Luna giggled.

"BYE MUM!" I heard Jack call out. I waved not knowing which cart he got on.

"BYE DAD, BYE MUM!" I heard Nick call out.

"BYE SON! LOVE YOU!" Fred and I call out. Madelene and John were talking with Hugo and Lily. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and I stood there looking at the disappearing train. I felt Fred touch my scared up shoulder. Even though I said that I won't turn into a wolf, it still makes me a little worried that one of my childeren will turn into one. But for now everything is perfect. I smile down at Luna who looks up at me with her purple blue eyes and smiles. I turned my head and saw Hermione and Ron in an embrace. Harry and Ginny are in front of us but even in the loud platform I could still hear them.

"He'll be alright." Ginny said to Harry. I saw Harry smile and touch his scar. All was well.

THE END

* * *

**Alice: **So wait...will there be more?**  
****Fred: **Please say there will be.**  
****George: **HEY WHERE WAS I?  
**Me: **George you were talking with someone else.  
**Malfoy: **And what of me? Why am I not in it? or even my son?  
**Me: ***rolls eyes* Because I don't like you. You are invisable to me.  
**Harry: **This was pretty good though right?  
**Alice: **Couldn'tve been better. *hugs Fred*  
**Fred: **Yea *hugs Alice*  
**Ron and Hermione: _We hope you've enjoyed this story_.  
****George and Angelina: Even though our author has had some hard times.  
****Harry and Ginny: **_We hope to see you again someday._  
**Fred and Alice: _But for now..._  
****Everyone including me: **BYE! *bows and smiles*

A/E: thank you everyone who has stayed with me and enjoyed this story. I know I didn't really update it as much but it also gave me time to think about what I wanted in this story. It wasn't the best I know but it was the best I could come up with. In my last chapter I dedicated it to my father (he passed away from throat cancer), this chapter I'm dedicating it to not of a person from the dead but to all of you who has read this story. You gave me strength even the harsh reviews! You guys are the best. No matter who you are really, you are awesome! Thank you all so much! oh and I almost forgot *Throws twinkies and cookies to everyone* TWINKIES AND COOKIES FOR ALL!

**As I always remain **

**~Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley**


End file.
